Kate Watson
by mycsherly
Summary: john's little sister is coming over to live at 221C. what does this mean for a certain government official? rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! so this is my first attempt at a slash! hope you like it!**

**also, if you have any prompts you want me to weave into the story, please review. thanks!**

"For the last time Sherlock, she is staying here!" John yelled exasperated by his flatmates behaviour.

"No she isn't! She's a woman, women are always distractions!" Sherlock exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands up.

"Wow! That was incredibly sexist, even for you! And it isn't like she's staying here with us; she'll be downstairs in 221C. You've got nothing to worry about," John tried reasoning with his flatmate.

"No!" Sherlock said petulantly.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, Mrs. Hudson has agreed and the flat is all ready and furnished. Besides, she'll be here within the hour so we can't turn her away now," John said his face hard. "I'll be downstairs."

"Hmmph." Sherlock huffed.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. John practically leapt out of his chair to open the door. Mrs. Hudson followed him at a more sedate pace and even Sherlock got himself out of his chair to see the newcomer.

Standing at the door, was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that fell to her mid back. She had dark green eyes and slightly tanned, smooth skin that was free of blemishes. Even Sherlock who had always proclaimed himself to be asexual, could appreciate the allure of her thin, petite form. She was John's height and had curves in all the right places.

Even though Sherlock didn't like it, he could understand why John was so adamant that she live here. Anywhere else, and she'd be hounded by admirers with no one to protect her.

Sherlock watched impassively as John swept her off her feet, making her drop her suitcase in the process.

"John! Put me down!" she squealed, holding onto Johns' shoulders.

Laughing, John put her down and turned to Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, "Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, let me introduce you to my little sister, Katherine Elizabeth Watson." He said beaming.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hudson. I have no idea what my brother would do without you!" she smiled as she shook Mrs. Hudson's hand, "and thank you so much for letting me rent the flat."

"It's no problem Miss Watson, it would be lovely to have another woman living with us." Mrs. Hudson beamed as she pulled Katherine into a hug.

"Oh please, call me Kate, Miss Watson's too formal." Kate said as she stepped back. Turning to Sherlock, she smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes."

"You're a thirty year old spinster who used to live in the United States. Judging by the slight twang you have in your accent, I would say you have come from New York, Manhattan most likely. You are a surgeon, cardiothoracic most likely. But why would you come back to Britain despite having a successful career in New York? You were bullied as a child which is why you tend to shy away from new people. Probably the reason they bullied you was your lack of proper clothing- most of your wardrobe consisted of your elder sister, Harriet's hand-me-downs. That is why you have ensured that all your clothes are from well known brands and of the highest quality and have taken extremely good care of yourself. Oh and please, call me Sherlock." Sherlock said quickly, ending his mini-rant with a fake, mocking smile.

John clenched his fists and glared at Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson looked scandalised. Sherlock could barely contain his smug look.

Kate blinked. Twice.

"Is that it?" she asked after a moment. This made everyone else in the room pause for a second. John smirked slightly as Sherlock looked confused.

"Is what it?"

"Is that all you have to say? After hearing everything John's told me about you, I guess I expected you to say more. Honestly John, a psychiatrist could have told me that!" she stated looking bored.

John's smirk widened and Mrs. Hudson stifled a smile. Sherlock however huffed affronted.

"I assure you, _Kate_, I can think of a lot more to say, I just stopped to prevent myself from hurting your no- doubt delicate sentiments." Sherlock sneered.

"Oh please. You deduce – quite correctly in fact, that I am a surgeon. And then you accuse me of being sentimental? Where is your world famous logic in that? I assure you _Sherlock _that you won't affront my delicate sentiments. Now please, if you have anything else, do go on." Kate said her chin lifted up defiantly, eyes blazing at the insult.

"I... that is, ... uh. " Sherlock floundered for a minute before he regained his composure. He hadn't expected her to react like that. He had thought that she would be exactly like John, always one for social niceties. Shaking his head, he focussed on her and said," you have recently broken up with your boyfriend. Quite amicably. You had a coffee on your way here from Heathrow, black, three sugars, double caffeine hit, probably to keep yourself awake. Which means you had a late night before getting on the plane, a surgery on an old patient perhaps?" Sherlock asked tilting his head in question.

"Good. Now I'm sure that my brother wasn't taken in by a man who had a degree in chemistry. And yes, you're right; it was a nine year old boy with a chronic heart failure I operated on. I've been repairing his heart since he was six." She suddenly looked very tired.

John looked at her sympathetically. "How is he now?"

"Alive." She refused to say anything more, but apparently John understood, because he inhaled sharply and looked away for a minute.

"Well, I suppose I should unpack now." She said brightly, seemingly forgetting the last thirty seconds of conversation. "Brother, will you be a dear and get my bags please?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, Kate. " John replied smiling, as he heaved her bag into 221C baker street.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys!**

**thank you sooo much for your lovely reviews- they really made my day! and as for those of you who didnt- pleeeeeeease do!**

**anyway, i've come up with the next chapter and there's a bit of a time skip but we get to see Mycroft! (finally!) **

**also, if you think i should take the story a bit slow or that its too unrealistic -do please tell me. constructive criticism is always appreciated. feel free to review or PM me if thats the case.**

**and i would really like to thank my AWESOME beta( who i forgot to mention in the previous chapter- i know right! i'm so going to hell!)  
>"obsession-is-my-life" without whom this story would have just been a piece of junk.<strong>

**thank you soooo much for liking my first chapter! i hope you like this one as well!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next few days were spent getting Sherlock and Kate to be in the same room without blowing up either the house or each other. Kate joined in as one of the senior cardiothoracic surgeons in Charing Cross hospital, a fact that John was immensely proud of. Meanwhile, much to his annoyance, Sherlock was stuck without any cases after the 'study in pink' case as he liked to call it.<p>

Currently, Sherlock's newest ploy to get Kate out of Baker Street was to regularly point out that Charing Cross paid her a large salary. She could easily afford a flat in any other part of London, including, if his deductions were right (which they always were), Belgravia. Unfortunately, for John, Kate happened to agree with him.

John however was adamant. He would not let his gorgeous baby sister live in some distant part of London where she could be victim to the many criminals he came across on a daily basis. And so, after a heated discussion with John, Sherlock had let the matter be.

Today, five days after moving in, Kate stood in front of her wardrobe clad in her favourite purple towel, head tilted to a side as she contemplated what to wear to the hospital. Finally she decided on a casual outfit of dark skinny jeans, a white full sleeves t-shirt, and her dark grey tweed blazer jacket. Tying her hair up in an elegant pony, she applied a basic amount of make up to her face, consisting of an eye liner, a little bit of pink lip gloss and a slight amount of foundation. Looking at herself in the mirror she was satisfied at the professional, gorgeous woman who stared back at her. Putting on a pair of black, comfortable heels, she picked up her purse and left her house, locking it behind her, anticipating the coming day.

She went upstairs to say bye to John only to be told by Mrs. Hudson, that John had gone to get some groceries. Saying her goodbye to Mrs. Hudson and ignoring the annoying arrogant prat in the room (also known as Sherlock Holmes) she left Baker Street and proceeded towards the nearest tube station.

She was half way there when she reached into her bag for her phone, only to realise that she had forgotten it at home. Cursing, she ran back to Baker Street, entered her flat and grabbed her phone from the dining table. Locking her door behind her again, she was about to leave when she heard noises coming from the upstairs flat. That was strange. John was supposed to be at the supermarket.

Curious, she approached her big brother's flat and opened the door, only to duck when a sword swung at her head.

"Sherlock!" she yelled as she rolled away. Was this one of his _stupid experiments?_

"Hello Kate, how are you doing today?" Sherlock asked her pleasantly as he fought with the sword wielding maniac.

That was when Kate knew something was wrong. Sherlock was_ never_ pleasant to her. Looking around her for something she could use as a weapon she spotted an umbrella, leaning against Johns' chair. Had she been thinking, she would wonder why it was there. Neither Sherlock nor John actually used an umbrella, but she didn't have the time. Sherlock was inches away from being cut into pieces.

Picking up the umbrella she swung it accurately against the intruders' temple and then, turning it over she jammed the handle at his nose breaking it as he reeled away from Sherlock, dropping his sword in pain. Sherlock took over from there and threw the intruder out of the window.

Exhausted, he sagged against the wall. Seconds later, Kate joined him, leaning heavily on the umbrella.

"What the Bloody _hell_ was that!" she yelled.

"Oh nothing, I was just dealing with an intruder." Sherlock said nonchalant.

"an _intruder _ with a bloody _SWORD!_ The next time you have such an intruder you are calling the police! Jesus Sherlock, you could have been killed!" she cried.

"Why would you care?" he asked her, suddenly staring at her intently.

Kate spluttered, "be-because, you are John's friend and Mrs. Hudson adores you... and they would be heartbroken if you died and..." she trailed off.

"And?" Sherlock asked one perfect eyebrow raised.

"And I would be upset too. You are an arrogant prat who deserves to rot in hell after death, but_ I_ am the only person who gets to kill you." She said petulantly, her eyes daring him to make fun of her.

Instead, Sherlock smiled at her. The first genuine smile she had received from him. As she smiled back, he wrapped an arm around her and gave her an awkward one armed hug, but Kate didn't care. It was better than nothing.

"Oh and by the way, the owner of that umbrella is not going to be happy about that crack on its ferrule." Sherlock said his voice amused.

Sighing as she noticed the crack Kate said, "Chances are, they might not even notice it."

"Oh I doubt it. He most certainly will." Sherlock replied. Something in his voice made Kate look up at him curiously.

"Do you know him?"

"Quite well, unfortunately." Sherlock replied grumpily.

"Should I run in the opposite direction?" Kate asked him slowly. When she saw his eyebrow raise in question, she explained, " is he dangerous? Should I be worried that he'd kill me for this?"

Sherlock chuckled. " Oh he most certainly is dangerous, but no, he wouldn't kill you. For this." Sherlock replied.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk!" Kate said sarcastically as she glared up at him playfully.

"You hurt my feelings!" Sherlock said with a mock hurt face as he put his hand over his chest.

A polite cough ended their banter.

Looking at the door, Kate saw a man she had never seen before stare at them with a raised eyebrow. He was actually quite handsome with dark brown hair, with a slightly reddish tinge, _gorgeous _grey blue eyes and a tall, lean stature. He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones and sharp eyes. His face had a serious expression but his eyes glimmered with amusement, surprise and ... Envy?  
>He wasn't overly muscled, but looking at him, Kate as a doctor, could immediately spot the strong, subtle muscles. He wore a tailored dark navy blue pinstriped suit that complemented his figure, with a pocket watch hanging out of his pocket. His body language practically screamed rich, handsome, intelligent and aware of it. He was very attractive and exactly her type- tall, dark and supremely handsome. Looking at him again, she couldn't help but think- something about this man's demeanour was extremely familiar.<p>

"Mycroft," she heard Sherlock greet coolly as he removed his arm from around her and walked towards the man.

"Sherlock, I must say I wasn't expecting to see you in such a position with such a beautiful woman in, well... ever," Mycroft replied, tilting his head towards Kate when he complimented her.

Kate blushed and smiled slightly. Who was this man?

The answer crashed over her like a tsunami a second later when she saw Sherlock raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of both the men in the room, who looked at her with identical raised eyebrows.

Staring at Sherlock aghast she said, "There's _TWO _of you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, this man isn't me. He's my older brother Mycroft, here for his umbrella." Sherlock snapped at her.

"Oh lord! This day just keeps getting better and better," she muttered, shaking her head. Taking a deep breath she looked at the man in the suit who smiled at her cordially.

Smiling back she said, "pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes. I am Kate Watson."

"Please, miss Watson, call me Mycroft." The man replied his smile intact.

"Kate then," She said and then turned to Sherlock.

"Well then, I'm leaving. Do you think you could try not to get yourself killed whilst I'm gone?" she asked scornfully.

"I was perfectly fine before you came." Sherlock muttered petulantly.

"Evidently," Kate replied mockingly. "Now when John comes home. . ."

"We tell him nothing." Sherlock interrupted. "It's bad enough I have one overprotective elder sibling to handle, I most certainly don't need two." He finished nodding his head towards Mycroft.

"Fine, whatever. I've to leave, my surgery's scheduled for an hour." She said as she bent to pick up her purse that had been discarded sometime during the fight.

"You're a doctor too then?" Mycroft asked, sounding politely interested.

Snorting, Kate turned to look at him, a teasing smile on her lips, "come now Mycroft, do you honestly expect me to believe that you didn't already deduce that? You're Sherlock's _elder_ brother and he actually tolerates you. I know for a fact that he can't stand idiots and if he grew up with you and can still tolerate you, you most certainly aren't one. Of course you knew that!"

Mycroft smiled genuinely. "My apologies."

Kate took a moment to think of a response. Her brain had short circuited at seeing him smile so genuinely. If she had thought he was attractive earlier on, he looked damn right _desirable_ right now. She swallowed as she saw the way his blue-grey eyes softened from their initial aloofness and lit up when those oh-so-kissable lips curved into that seductive smile. Kate inhaled sharply, this wasn't her. She wasn't normally one of those girls who developed a crush on any creature with a male anatomy they barely knew.

"No need to apologise. Oh and here's your umbrella by the way. Don't forget it a second time. Sorry about the crack on its ferrule. Bye Sherlock, tell John not to look into the fridge." She called as she walked over to Mycroft and handed him his brolly.

Brushing past him, she tried to ignore the sparks that shot through her when their hands touched.

Swallowing she bid him goodbye and left Baker Street for a second time.

Unaware of Mycroft Holmes' dark grey-blue eyes that followed her form.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everybody!**

**sooo sorry for the late update. i just didnt get time to get on my laptop!**

**so as compensation I'm updating three new chapters! enjoy!**

**thanks once again to my lovely beta obsession-is-my-life **

**XD**

* * *

><p>Mycroft waited for a couple of minutes after Kate closed the main door downstairs before turning to Sherlock.<p>

"Who was that?" he asked.

" She already told you she's John's sister. Came here from New York, works in Charing Cross. The rest you can get from your minions," Sherlock said bored.

"Do you think it wise to pursue a relationship with John Watson's little sister? He would be awfully protective of her and it'd sour your relationship with him?" Mycroft asked seemingly disinterested. Mentally though, his mind was a whirlwind. Kate Watson was unbelievably _sexy _– Mycroft simply couldn't see the family resemblance between John Watson and her. Maybe she was adopted?  
>Mycroft mentally replayed their short conversation as Sherlock tried to decipher the meaning of his words, honestly his brother was so <em>slow<em> at times!

For some reason - one that irritated him immensely, his mind kept replaying a loop of images. Kate bending down to pick her purse in those delightfully skinny jeans, showing off her perfect arse. Her smile curving those pink lips so desirably, and the way her eyes widened when their hands brushed each other's and they both felt that delicious _spark_. He sighed, he was only a man after all and unlike Sherlock, he didn't deny himself pleasure of any kind. The mind worked so much better when the body was sated. And besides, if you kept suppressing these urges, eventually they would come out in a much more explosive manner, it would be best to nip them at the proverbial bud.

"Oh dear god no!" he finally heard Sherlock yell, appalled. "I am not dating her! The very notion is not only ridiculous but also extremely disturbing. She could practically be my very annoying little sister! Now get out Mycroft!"

Mycroft tried not to let his relief show. It would've been extremely awkward if he had desired his younger brother's lover, extremely kinky, but awkward. Either way, it didn't matter; it wasn't as if he would act upon his more animalistic _urges_.

Saying his goodbyes and picking up his beloved umbrella, Mycroft Holmes strode out of Baker Street fully intending to put an end to this silly attraction by satisfying his body's obvious needs. Vaguely he wondered whether Anthea was free right now.


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday, Kate had the day off to stay home and relax. John had come home on the day she'd met Mycroft and was shocked as he saw how Kate and Sherlock were getting along well. They had gotten along so well in fact, that John had gone out for a date last night to escape them teaming up against him in what they called 'the younger siblings taking revenge on overbearing elder brothers'. He had yet to return, and she wrinkled her nose as she thought of what he could possibly be doing. Bored, she decided to pay Sherlock a visit.

"Hey Sherlock!" she said smiling as she entered 221B.

"Hello Kate," he replied, giving her a half smile from his position on the couch.

"whatcha' doin'?" she asked, emphasising on her American twang.

"Trying to solve a case. I'm getting nowhere," Sherlock muttered dejectedly looking at the file in his hand.

"Could I see?" she asked and then promptly flopped onto the sofa next to him, snatching the file from his hand.

"I believe, you are supposed to wait for an answer?" Sherlock asked amused as he laid back on the sofa, closing his eyes, his head on her lap and legs hanging off the arm of the sofa. Kate smiled softly and carded her hands through his coarse curly hair. Sherlock was like the fun big brother she'd never had.

"Ah waiting. It's so boring!" she said theatrically, mimicking him.

"Shut up and read the file," Sherlock muttered huffing out a laugh.

Twenty minutes later she closed the file and looked at his face. "Did you consider that it might have been a harpoon?" she asked casually.

Sherlock's eyes flashed open. He sat up suddenly and turned to stare at her. Without warning, she felt herself being lifted up and twirled around in his arms.

"You are the single-most most amazing woman I have had the pleasure of meeting! You are an absolute genius! Oh yes. . a _harpoon!_ Why didn't I think of that? Anyway I have to go, take care of yourself Kate." Sherlock said in a single breath and then, kissing her cheek he was running out of the door.

Kate felt herself smiling as she realised he had called her a genius before she realised something else.  
>Running after him she called, " Sherlock don't go out! Sherlock!"<p>

When he refused to listen to her and continued down the stairs she yelled, "SHERLOCK!"

That got him to freeze. Slowly he looked up at her his eyes glimmering happily and his lips smiling.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something? You're still in your pyjamas idiot!" Kate said smiling fondly as he walked up the stairs again, sulking as he went to his room to change.

-x-x-x-

Kate sighed. It had been five minutes since Sherlock had left and she was already supremely bored. She stretched and reached for her phone as it pinged.

_Kate,  
>Please get into the jaguar waiting for you outside. I have certain things to discuss with you.<br>Mycroft Holmes._

Kate blinked twice and then looked down at her attire. She was wearing dark cement coloured shorts that reached till mid thigh and complemented her long legs along with a loose cotton white shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with strands of hair framing her face. She didn't look fit to go anywhere except perhaps to Speedy's.

She contemplated changing her clothes but sighed and went down to the jaguar when her phone rang the second time.

_Immediately.  
>MH<em>

Twenty minutes later she was feeling horribly underdressed as she followed a butler to Mycroft's office in the Diogenes club.

_-x-x-x-_

Mycroft looked up as he heard his door open. A butler announced Kate and then left immediately. When Kate entered his office he couldn't be gladder that the butler had left, because he was quite sure that his jaw had dropped.

She looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was a mess in her ponytail, her shirt askew and her shorts crumpled, but to Mycroft in that moment as the sunlight fell on her face, illuminating it with its soft light she looked beautiful. He took in the way her dark green eyes sparkled in the sun. The way her hair shined in the sunlight. The slightly sheepish unsure smile she gave him as she entered. Her stance that screamed how uncomfortable she was and yet, somehow managed to allow her to exude an air of confidence and beauty and he realised that after today, he would never be able to associate the term 'beautiful' with anyone but her, even as a part of him realised that the word didn't even begin to describe her.

"Kate," he said finally. He thanked whatever god there was above, that his voice remained steady, albeit a few octaves lower. He watched as she shivered in response to his intonation of her name and smirked mentally, so he wasn't the only one with a problem was he?

"Mycroft," she replied with a genuine smile, her voice soft and enticing. He resisted the urge to inhale sharply as his breath caught in his throat. Her smile was going to kill him, if the way she said his name didn't kill him first.

"Have a seat," he said with a smile and he nodded to the seat in front of him.

"I'm so sorry for my state of undress, but it's a Sunday and I was at home with Sherlock. I wasn't really planning to go out anywhere and you did say immediately," she said sheepishly.

The minute she said Sherlock, Mycroft felt an intense wave of _envy _go through him at the thought that Sherlock got to see her in such a state regularly. Mentally face palming, Mycroft pushed his perverted thoughts away and said smiling, "it's quite alright, I don't think the Diogenes has had such an enticing guest in quite some time."

She blushed. And Mycroft forgot how to breathe. Was she trying to kill him by being so beautiful?

"Yo-you said you wanted to talk?" she asked, her voice unsure, breaking him out of his thoughts and reminding him that on a whole, breathing was generally preferred.

"Yes," he replied, unsure now how to proceed. " When your brother first moved in to 221B Baker Street, I offered him a meaningful sum of money in exchange for information on Sherlock, he refused. I wondered what your answer would be." Though his voice was contemplative, they both knew what he was really asking.

He watched, face impassive, heart thundering, as she tilted her head to a side as she stared at him contemplatively, exposing more of that beautiful, swan-like neck. A minute later she made up her mind and looked at him.

"Okay, I'll do it. But not for the money," she said softly. Mycroft felt momentarily stunned, no money? She was willing to help him for no money? Where was the catch?

"But on one condition. . " she continued. Ah! So there it was.

Apprehensive now, Mycroft asked, "Yes?"

"I want you to let me tell Sherlock," she said simply. In that moment, Mycroft found her infinitely more beautiful. That was all she wanted, to be able to tell his little brother, to not hide this from him. To his immense surprise Mycroft felt some unnamed emotion well up inside him and threaten to overwhelm him. He wanted to get up and shake this woman, demand to know what she was doing to him; he wanted to take her to bed and make sweet, passionate love to her; he wanted to lock her up in a tower so that the world wouldn't harm her.

Instead all he did was ask, "why?"

Why are you being so kind? Why won't you take the money? Why do you never fail to amaze me? Why have you bewitched me so completely?

Her eyes softened and the depth of emotion in them, made his throat close up.

"Because you care. You aren't asking me because you want to spy on him, you're asking because you're worried for him. Because he is the most reckless, troublesome, annoyingly arrogant human being the two of us have had the good fortune of meeting. Because John would have done the same. And mainly because well, John told me about you, and even though both of them are too stupid to see what you're doing, I'm not. And I don't think it's fair that you do so much for him without reaping the slightest acknowledgement. That's why Mycroft." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To him the words were priceless. No one had ever acknowledged everything he did for this brother, not even his own brother. But this woman had _heard_ about what he had done and had realised why he did it and now, she was turning down additional money just to coax him into letting her get him the recognition he deserved.

He nodded slowly, unable to say anything before he swallowed, "I . . . thank you," was all he said, all he could say. He didn't need to say more, she understood. Suddenly he recognized his emotion from earlier. It was _gratitude_.

"So Mr. Holmes, what exactly is it that you do?" she asked him playfully, changing the topic to something lighter with a smile. He gave her a smirk, glad for the change in the subject, and then went into a long winded explanation of what exactly it was he did for her majesty's nation.


	5. Chapter 5

**and here we get some mycroft-kate action! (i know, i know, i got impatient XD!)**

* * *

><p>Nearly three hours later, Mycroft was watching Kate laugh, with a satisfied smirk on his lips. They had spent the last few hours exchanging stories about their jobs and now she was laughing as he told her about a hilarious diplomatic incident that had taken place at the Portuguese embassy, involving a drunken ambassador and the secretary of state of the United States.<p>

"Oh god! You're an absolute bastard you know that? I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life!" Kate said finally catching her breath.

"Ah well, we can all be worse things," he said amused as she smiled up at him, shaking her head.

The last few hours had been very enjoyable. Mycroft had never felt closer to another human being. He had told her more about his work than what was safe, but he knew Kate wouldn't betray her country; she was far too much like her brother for that. He suspected that she now knew more about what he did, than even Sherlock knew.

In return she had told him about her job as a doctor. She told him that she'd decided to become a doctor after she had watched her mother die in an accident when she was sixteen. She had never wanted any kid to go through what she did. She spoke about her cases, and about the new ways she had devised to deal with certain complex surgeries. Despite himself, Mycroft found that he was fascinated by her love for surgery and her need to save as many lives as she could.

Looking at his pocket watch, Mycroft sighed. They had been talking for far too long. Kate saw him glance at his watch and said dejectedly, "it's all right, I'm leaving now. No need to fret."

"No! It wasn't that, I mean... it isn't ... " Mycroft scrambled around for a way to tell her that he most certainly did _not_ want her to go, without giving her a hint of his true feelings.

She laughed. "It's alright Mycroft, I was simply pulling your leg! I should go now though; John and Sherlock will be worried."

He stood up when she stood up. Standing in front of her, he suddenly realised how small she looked next to his tall frame.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even feel her coming closer. He did however, feel the hug she gave him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on tiptoe and buried her face in his neck. Automatically, his hands went around her waist, pulling her to him securely and steadying her at the same time.

They stood there for a moment, or a minute or a day, Mycroft didn't really pay attention. All he could think about was how perfect her body felt against his and how _right_ it felt to hold her in his arms. He breathed in her scent, she smelled like the ripest strawberries with a hint of vanilla and a smell so uniquely enticing that it had to be hers and felt her comforting and incredibly arousing heat seep in through his clothes.

He felt her reach up, stretching and without thinking he brought his head down, to make it easier for her to reach him. And when she pressed her soft lips against his cheek, for a moment Mycroft believed in heaven, for surely something this good couldn't possibly exist on earth. And then she was pulling back, her lips dragging over his cheek, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, and he turned his head to look at her. Suddenly her lips were centimetres from his. All he would have to do was lean down and capture them. He watched her pupils dilate and saw her lick her lips unconsciously, the action sending a jolt through him, but he let her go as she pulled back.

"Goodbye Mycroft," her voice was soft and something in it calmed his restive, nebulous mind.

"Goodbye Kate," he replied his voice smooth and deep.

The minute she closed the door behind her, Mycroft collapsed onto his chair. This meeting was supposed to be his cure, yet all it had done was make him fall deeper into this disease.

He had arranged the meeting so that he could convince himself that she was just another goldfish, another idiot who just happened to have a marginally attractive body. He had resigned himself to hours of useless prattle about nothing of any importance at all.

But she had surprised him. He found that he enjoyed talking to her, and that he found himself fascinated by what she had to say. He had even told her about his job for god's sake! She was quite intelligent and extremely engrossing – he had just spent three hours talking to the woman! And now, he couldn't get the thought of her out of his head – the way she twirled her hair unconsciously when she was thinking, the way a dimple formed on her right cheek whenever she smiled, the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke of her surgeries, her passion for saving lives, even the way her bloody nose twitched for Christ's sake!

Mycroft groaned inaudibly. Before the meeting, he had been willing to settle for a quick fix. Now, he wanted her next to him when he woke up every morning. He wanted to be able to talk to her the way he did today every day. Wanted her to be there when he came home. Wanted to be able to hold her as and when he felt like just because he _could_. Be able to look at her and know that she was _his_ and no one else's.

Mycroft Holmes let his head fall into his hands as he realised an earth shattering truth – he was in love with Katherine Elizabeth Watson. After interacting with her for a grand total of three hours and twenty minutes.

Oh dear_ God!_

* * *

><p><strong>hope you dont think mycrofts feelings progressed too soon. its just i think that with a mind as great as his, he should be able to immediately understand the difference between lust and what he finds as love.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys!**

**first off can i please say a huge thank you to all of you for all your lovely reviews! they really motivate me to keep writing!**

**anyway, here is some stuff i had to say to some of you!**

**JM- thank you soo much for your reviews! they were the best!**

**guests - hey guys! sorry i cant reply to you individually but i really love hearing from you! thank you soooooo much!**

**here's the next chapter! hope you like it!**

**and thanks to my lovely beta once again!**

* * *

><p>Kate was pissed. Not only that, she was also frustrated. Never a good combination for those around her.<p>

Standing in the corridor of the cardio wing of her hospital, Kate couldn't care less about the people looking at her fuming visage. Staring at the intern in front of her- smith or something, she wondered how the world still managed to function when idiots like him existed.

"what the bloody hell did you do!" she yelled at the intern in front of her.

"I I just thought the kid could do with more pain killers!" the terrified man in front of her stammered

"Oh I see! Just because you _thought_ you should have given a NINE YEAR OLD enough painkillers to sink the titanic, I had to rush him into a surgery that he probably wouldn't have needed had you not started thinking! Let me make one thing very clear smith, you will not engage in the dangerous activity of thinking for as long as you remain as an intern under me! Do you understand!? You will do as you're told and will not try to apply your own brains to anything at all!" she growled, her eyes flashing.

"y-yes ma'am!" the man muttered before quickly running away.

"urggh! Why are people such idiots!" she groaned frustrated as she hid her face in her hands.

"that's a question I have asked myself time and again, and have still not come up with a decent answer for." A smooth male voice said from behind her.

Smiling Kate turned to see the impeccably dressed Mycroft Holmes standing behind her, smirking slightly.

"hey there!" she smiled, " didn't see you coming!"

"well you weren't meant to. Coffee?" he asked offering her his arm.

"please!" she said desperate for an escape. "but I'm afraid I can't change out of my scrubs" she said blushing slightly.

When she didn't receive an answer, she looked up to see Mycroft staring at her with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"what?" she asked him, self consciously.

"nothing, it's just. . . . I realised I haven't seen you blush before. You look rather fetching." He smiled.

Kate felt her heart do a weird flip-flop. He really was dreadfully charming. She could fall in love with him like this.

"so, coffee?" she asked him her eyes twinkling mischievously

Laughing, he led the way.

-x-x-x-

_Hey! You free?  
>Kate<em>

Sitting in her brother's house, Kate was rather worried. John had gone missing and Sherlock had just left without a word. And for some reason, all her instincts were screaming that something was wrong..

_Yes  
>MH<em>

The short reply told her that he was busy with something, perhaps the upcoming issue in Kenya? But this was important, she really needed to know and if there was one person who would know if John and Sherlock were in trouble it was Mycroft.

_Are John and Sherlock alright? I can't reach them and I'm worried.  
>Kate<em>

She counted the number of times she breathed in, desperately wishing they were alright. Three breaths later he answered.

_They are fine. They should reach home in about ten minutes.  
>MH<em>

Laughing in relief she grinned at her phone.

_Thanks!_

Ten minutes later when Sherlock and John finally came home grumbling about interfering bastards who sent their cars and expected the two of them to come home – also known as Mycroft, Kate smiled.

-x-x-

Kate Watson was in big trouble. No, scratch that, she was in very big trouble.

It was simple; Kate was in love with Mycroft-bloody-Holmes. Unconditionally and considering the last couple of weeks, irrevocably.

She was in love with the way he smiled – those rare occasions when she managed to get him to smile; the way he made her feel special – despite her knowledge that she probably wasn't the only woman he made feel like that. She loved the way she could talk to him about her problems and he would always have some brilliant solution to them. She absolutely adored his refined, sarcastic humour and his elegant mannerisms. She was mesmerised by his deep blue eyes that managed to look serious, dangerous, lethal and comforting at the same time.

This wasn't even considering the pure lust that shot through her every time she saw his tall, lean, muscled body; the electric tingles that made her shudder every time he touched her. She yearned to run her hands through his always neatly combed hair, to rest her hands on his broad shoulders and know that they belonged there, to feel his arms wrap around her holding her securely and making her feel protected, wanted and loved.

But that wasn't what alarmed her, oh no. She had known about her attraction/love for Mycroft for at least the past three weeks. No, what alarmed her was the fact that when John asked her about her plans for a boyfriend, her first thought was about Mycroft and what a wonderful lover he would be.

She inhaled shakily, this wasn't good. Not good at all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mycroft looked up the stairs for the umpteenth time. He had been waiting for Kate for nearly ten minutes now. Pacing around the corridor he turned to the staircase again and froze._

_She was standing there, in a blue gown. It clung to her body, flattering her figure until her waist, at which point, it flared out slightly and fell to the floor. It was a strapless dress that showed enough of her décolletage to make his throat dry up and make his pulse rate increase drastically. He felt a stirring in his groin when he saw the way her dress clung to her body._

_Apparently his emotions were visible on his face because when she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself up and she kissed his cheek softly. His arms went around her to steady her and the minute his hand touched her back, his breath caught. Her dress was backless, and as he ran his hand up and down her smooth back, he realised that the only thing separating him from her naked torso, was a thin layer of blue satin._

"_Enjoying the view Mycroft?" she whispered into his ear, her hot breath teasing his earlobe._

"_Immensely," he swallowed . _

"_Problem Mr. Holmes?" she asked him cheekily watching him swallow with a knowing look on her face. He growled in reply, pushing her against a wall._

"_Don't tempt me, Kate" he said, his voice low and seductive. It had the wanted effect because Mycroft could feel Kate shudder under him._

"_Mycroft," Kate's breathless intonation of his name snapped his finely-held control. The next second, his mouth had captured hers._

_Mycroft kissed her passionately, exploring every bit of that sweet warm cavern that was her mouth, thoroughly. She moaned into his mouth and he lost a bit more of his cool, collected calm, as her hands ran through his hair._

_Releasing her lips, he moved down to her neck, kissing, sucking, nipping and occasionally biting. _

"_Kate," Mycroft groaned. She was so close it was driving him crazy, and yet he wanted her closer. . . .and closer. . . . . closer. . . . . . . ._

TRING TRRING! TRRING TRING!

Mycroft Holmes jerked awake in his bed in his house in Belgravia. His alarm was ringing and he shut it off with a frustrated growl. Pushing off the sheets he groaned when he saw his ahem, problem. He was thirty eight for god's sake, not eighteen!

Closing his eyes, Mycroft thought about the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts for the past three weeks as he willed his _problem _away. They had met several times and each time she had never failed to elicit emotions in him, which he had never felt before –_lust, desire, love. _ Mycroft had thought that his feelings would gradually reduce over time, but every time he saw her, he fell in love even more. He wondered if he affected her the same way she did him.

As his body continued to demand attention, he stopped his wandering thoughts and focussed on the matter at hand- literally. He thought about how she would feel under him, writhing and trembling because of his ministrations. How she would feel around him as he would thrust into her, the way she would moan and call out his name in the throes of ecstasy. Mycroft groaned softly as these thoughts filled his mind and, growling out her name he came.

An hour later, he was fully dressed and sitting at his dining table, waiting for his housekeeper to bring him his omelette. As he waited, he thought about Kate.

He was in love, that much was obvious given the fact that he couldn't spend a minute without thinking about her at least twice, and the way his heart sped up when he was in her presence and especially the way everything about her had completely bewitched him. So the next question that arose was what was he going to do about it?

After ten minutes of solid contemplation, Mycroft came to the conclusion that he would ignore it. Getting involved with John Watson's younger sister was not only extremely detrimental to his continued existence, it would also jeopardise his tentative peace with his brother. Eventually deeming it as too risky, Mycroft decided to tell Kate that they would no longer be corresponding this evening.

Decision made, he turned his mind onto other important topics like the political unrest in the east, firmly ignoring the pain in his chest at the thought of no longer meeting Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh! whats he gonna do now? <strong>

**oh wait, i already know! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys sorry for the delay! here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>When Kate came out of Charing Cross that evening, she was exhausted but exhilarated. She had just successfully completed an extremely daring and complicated surgery and the adrenaline rush still had to fade.<p>

Walking out, she was pleasantly surprised to see Mycroft leaning against his black jaguar across the street. She ignored the rush of feelings through her –love, lust, desire. His face wore his usual impassive mask but even as their eyes met, she knew something was wrong, his eyes hadn't softened as they normally would.

Suddenly nervous she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and walked up to him. Smiling nervously she greeted him.

"Hey Mycroft, what brings you here?"

"Hello doctor Watson," Mycroft replied his voice grave. The alarm bells in her mind were practically deafening at the use of a formal address.

" I'm afraid, Dr. Watson, that we'll have to stop these ... meetings of ours. As much as I have enjoyed them, I have ascertained that you are no threat to either Sherlock or John. So their purpose is now over, hence it is time for their immediate termination," Mycroft's voice never wavered, nor did his expression change.

Kate however, felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. Of course these meetings had never meant anything to him, of course he wouldn't fall for little plain old, ordinary her. These meetings of theirs had just been for Sherlock's safety. Biting back the tears that threatened to show, she looked up at him.

"Is that all they ever were?" she couldn't stop herself from asking in a small, broken voice.

She watched silently as his jaw clenched and his fingers curled into fists. His eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion before he replied tonelessly.

"Of course."

Kate closed her eyes, the agony of her heart threatening to spill out. She nodded stiffly before she said softly, "Goodbye Mr. Holmes."

In a moment of impulsiveness, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. She was surprised when his hands wrapped securely around her waist, gripping her to him like a dying man would hold onto his last breath. Kissing his cheek, she failed to repress a sob, the sound of which had Mycroft turning his head, eyes filled with pain and regret.

"Kate," Mycroft began, but she couldn't handle him breaking her heart anymore and so she ran. She ran away from the love of her life, away from the man who unknowingly broke her heart - away from Mycroft Holmes.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks were a blur. Kate went to office, did her cases, came back home, solved cases with Sherlock and tried her level best to ensure that John and Sherlock had absolutely no knowledge of her broken heart.

She knew that Sherlock suspected that something wasn't right, but every time he tried to talk to her about it, she would manage to evade him.

In the last couple of weeks, Kate had also decided that she needed to go out and date; maybe meeting another man would get her mind off Mycroft. Because whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was his slightly crooked genuine smile, the way his eyes sparkled and his perfectly toned body clad in that impeccable suit. Whenever she was alone in the silence, all she could think about was his alluring baritone, his captivating ocean blue-grey eyes, his bewitching scent, his charismatic character, his dry humour and his genuine kindness. And whenever she thought of these things, she would feel so hurt that she would yearn for his arms around her making her feel protected, safe and wanted. Arms that used to hold her so close, a long, sharp nosed face burying itself in her hair and those broad shoulders that blocked out the entire world with all its cares and troubles.

Which is why, when Robert, her closest friend and partner anaesthesiologist at Charing Cross, asked her out to dinner, she had smiled and accepted.

Robert was a wonderful man. He was one of her only friends in London and he knew all about Sherlock and John. While she hadn't told him the entire story about Mycroft, she was pretty certain that he had already guessed.

Getting out of his Audi, as he held the door open for her, she smiled up at him and took in her surroundings. They were in one of the most expensive and discreet restaurants in London, the sort of place where ministers and government officials met and celebrities socialised.

Looking at the sheer opulence of the environment, Kate was glad that she had worn the dress she had on. It was a black backless A-line dress that fell to her feet and practically hugged all her curves- highlighting them and flattering her figure.

Walking in she spoke to Robert happily, both of them discussing cases they were currently working on. Just as Kate was extolling the merits of doing a colesectomy laproscopically, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said apologizing almost immediately.

"It's quite all right," a familiar smooth voice replied and Kate looked up to see Mycroft bloody Holmes standing there. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the tailored tux he wore and how beautifully it complemented his tall figure.

Kate felt immensely gratified to see his eyes widen and his lips part slightly as he took in her outfit.

"He-hello Kate," Mycroft said after a moment.

"Mycroft," Kate replied neutrally.

"Do you know him Kate?" Robert butted in as he saw Mycroft practically undress her with his eyes.

Mycroft turned his head slowly and looked at Robert, noting the way Robert kept his hand around Kate's waist and the way he had Kate's body angled towards him. His eyes narrowed as he no doubt deduced who Robert was.

"Good evening, I am Mycroft Holmes, and you are?" Mycroft asked condescendingly. Kate looked up at him weirdly, he had never spoken to her like that, but Mycroft kept his eyes locked on Robert.

"Robert Gray, Kate's date for the night," Robert said bristling slightly.

Kate noted with slight worry, the way in which Mycroft's jaw clenched when he heard the last five words. She saw the fury that flashed in his eyes and for a minute, her heart thudded, before she remembered that Mycroft didn't give a damn about her.

Taking a deep breath she said, "well, it has been great seeing you Mycroft, but I suppose Rob and I should stop interrupting your evening." She ignored the way his fury seemed to mount as he heard her nickname for Robert.

"And get on with our plans," Robert butted in, his eyes glinting with some unspecified emotion as he glared at Mycroft pulling Kate closer to him, a movement Mycroft most certainly did not miss. Kate couldn't help but gulp at his expression when he looked up at her, her heart beating wildly.

Mycroft's face was icy. If looks could kill, Robert would have been a dead man. Kate had seen that expression on his face just once before- when one of Mycroft's stupid employees had botched up talks with the Norwegian ambassador, something which Mycroft personally had to fix. The man responsible for the mess was never heard from again. Kate really didn't understand what their problem was and fed up with all the undertones of the conversation she was finally exasperated.

"All right you two, I don't know what the problem is but sort it out. I'm going to find us a table Rob," she said leaning up to kiss his cheek, ignoring the way Mycroft's fists clenched. As she finally walked away, she directed the waiter to take her to a secluded table and hoped that Robert wouldn't be long, even as she desperately wished he was Mycroft.


	10. Chapter 10

-x-x-x-

"Back the fuck off Holmes," Robert snarled at Mycroft. His fury was palpable.

"I would suggest you do the same," Mycroft replied his tone glacial. Mycroft had never felt such fury and hatred at any man before _Robert._ But then again, the bastard had dared to date _his _Kate.

The past few weeks had been torture without her constant presence in his life – through meetings, messages and calls. Yet, he had abstained – he was doing this for his brother's good and her good and, god damnit who was he kidding? He was doing it because he was frightened at what her presence would mean for him. He was doing it, because he was too much of a coward to lay his heart bare in front of Kate and then be rejected.

But tonight, seeing her with that vile _creature_ and seeing his arm around her naked back, the way his fingers kept tracing meaningless patterns over Kate's fair skin making her get goose bumps and the way he stood slightly behind her made him sick. _Mycroft _was the only man she was allowed to touch, to hug and to kiss. In turn, Mycroft was the only man allowed to touch her, to kiss her, and to hug her. Robert Gray didn't even feature in this universe.

He suppressed a growl. It wouldn't do to kill Robert. At least, not in such a public place with so many witnesses – it would call for too much paperwork. Taking a deep breath Mycroft decided that tonight, he would have Kate – body mind and soul. Consequences be damned. He would make love to her; make her _his_ so that Gray would disappear as soon as possible. And he would, tonight; there would be no more hesitation on his part, and as for her? Well, Mycroft could be awfully persuasive.

Decision made, Mycroft turned back to Robert.

" Tell me mister Gray, do you know who I am?" Mycroft asked casually as he discreetly texted Anthea.

Brows furrowed, Robert said, "Of course not."

"Very well then, I shall give you fair warning. I tend to be awfully protective of things and people I consider as mine. Not to mention possessive. Come anywhere near Kate again, have a conversation with her which is anything but cordial, _dare _to touch her again, and I assure you on the behalf of the British government, that you will be immediately incarcerated for suspected terrorist activities. And then Robert, I will _destroy_ you, absolutely, completely and in a manner impossible to recover from. Is that clear?" Mycroft said his voice low and face dark.

"You-you can't do that!" Robert said, eyes wide and face pale.

"I can and I assure you I will," Mycroft growled, his face clearing when he saw his men come up beside Robert.

"Now, these gentlemen have agreed to escort you back home. I shall be resuming your dinner with Kate? Is this acceptable?" Mycroft asked rhetorically, smiling pleasantly as Robert was hauled out of the restaurant with minimal fuss. He was suddenly glad that the restaurant practiced absolute discretion and that Kate was seated inside, in a position that made it impossible for her to have heard or seen anything of his conversation with Robert.

Straightening his tie, he discreetly slipped a hundred pound note to the wide eyed waiter, who regained his composure immediately, and walked inside.

Reaching Kate's table he said, "Hello Kate."

Jumping she turned to him, "Mycroft!" she smiled at him genuinely, before her smile faltered, pain flaring up in her eyes and she sighed, "where's Rob?"

"_Robert Gray_ won't be joining you tonight, or any night in the future," he growled lowly as he sat down, "in his place, I shall be offering my company to you for the night, if that's acceptable?" he asked civilly.

"Will you leave if I say no?" Kate asked, a curiously resigned half smile on her face.

Mycroft's face said it all and Kate laughed out loud, shaking her head at him.

"Ah the things I do for you Mycroft, the things I do." He smirked back at her, drinking in the sight of her playful smile and bright eyes. Oh how he had missed her!


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner passed without any further events. Of course, there was the small matter of Mycroft's discomfort while Kate devoured her chocolate ice cream, but Kate was completely oblivious to it, a fact Mycroft was eternally grateful for.

Paying the bill after successfully ignoring her vehement protests, he walked her out of the restaurant, his arm around her waist. As they reached his jaguar in the secluded parking lot, Kate turned to him a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No driver today, Mr. British government?"

"I'm afraid not darling, I decided to give him the night off," Mycroft said, amused as she blushed at his term of endearment.

Suddenly she frowned.

"What's the matter Kate? What's wrong?" Mycroft asked as he regarded her furrowed brows, his own eyebrows drawing close.

"Why are you doing this Mycroft?" she asked him, her voice small as she refused to meet his eyes, "we both know you'll be gone by tomorrow, so why are you doing this? I ... I was a mess when you left the first time, please save me the pain this time." She confessed the last line, in a voice so broken that Mycroft couldn't help but step towards her, effectively trapping her between him and his car.

"I was an idiot. A foolish, cowardly idiot to send you away. I am so sorry, so very sorry," he said quietly, tilting her chin up so that he could look into those beautiful green eyes. "Those meetings of ours were never about Sherlock, I arranged them so that I could convince myself that you were unimportant, someone I could easily dismiss from my mind. But every time I spoke to you I fell deeper into your spell. I was a fool, a desperate man trying to save himself from heartbreak, and there is nothing in this world that I regret more."

Kate's eyes widened, "Mycroft?" she asked uncertainly

"I love you Katherine Elizabeth Watson." Was all Mycroft said before he gently pushed her against his jaguar and kissed her softly. Kate's lips were soft and pliant and when his tongue brushed her lips, she moaned her arms coming around his neck. He pushed himself against her, kissing her ardently as she moaned in his arms.

Suddenly remembering himself, Mycroft pulled away, breathing roughly as he tried to control himself as he stared at her glazed eyes and parted lips.

"Forgive me," Mycroft said, as he realised she hadn't said anything about her feelings, and that he had practically forced himself upon her.

Turning, he was about to walk away when a small hand caught hold of his elbow.

"Mycroft," Kate said, and some part of Mycroft was gratified to hear that she was still breathless. "Don't be sorry." She stepped closer to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she continued, "don't stop, please. Don't ever stop."

Mycroft's breath caught as he understood the full meaning of her words. Turning he growled, " I don't intend to."

Turning, he kissed her lips, ravishing her, devouring her, claiming her. He explored her mouth thoroughly as his arms caressed her naked back, making her shiver with pleasure.

Releasing her mouth, he moved down to her neck and bit and sucked and kissed her neck until she was a moaning mess.

"Say it," Mycroft demanded, "Say the words Kate."

He saw her shiver in delight at the imperative in his voice and smirked, that would be duly explored. He stopped his attentions toward her neck and pulled away, refusing to continue until she complied.

She growled, frustrated and Mycroft didn't think he'd heard a sound more sexy.

"I –I love you, Mycroft," she finally managed to gasp out and Mycroft groaned.

"I am never going to let you go. You're mine Kate, there will be no more Roberts in your life. Understood?" he asked as he nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder possessively.

Her breathing hitched and she nodded her compliance, whining when Mycroft pulled back.

"As much as I would love to continue, we are in a parking lot, and I'd like to do our first time in a bed. Come along." Mycroft said smirking slightly. Stepping back, he controlled his more animalistic urges and motioned towards the car.

Nodding she slid into the car, the slit on her dress catching slightly, exposing her legs. His eyes automatically went to her naked legs, delighting in the view they presented.

"You're going to be the death of me Katherine Watson," Mycroft muttered to himself as he got into the driver's seat.

The drive to Mycroft's house was a short one. As they entered, Kate and Mycroft greeted Mycroft's butler who looked at them with a twinkle in his eye as they headed for Mycroft's bedroom. Stepping into the only room she had never entered before, Kate took in the masculine colours and the inviting bed.

She turned to tell Mycroft that she loved his room when she heard the door close and lock behind her and felt herself being pushed against it.

Giggling, as Mycroft tickled her softly, she asked him breathlessly, "what's up with you pushing me against things?"

Mycroft growled playfully, " I like the thought of having you trapped, unable to escape as I kiss you." He nipped on her neck before he began sucking at the same spot, bruising her skin.

Moaning she asked, "should I expect handcuffs in the future?"

Mycroft stilled as his mind presented him with the picture of Kate, naked with her legs spread and her arms high above her head handcuffed. He swallowed as he thought of her writhing in her restraints as he fucked her slowly, begging him to go faster but unable to do anything as he tortured her pleasurably.

"Oh yes," Mycroft said hoarsely, " you should definitely expect handcuffs."

Her only response was a moan as she tried to push him towards the bed while grinding her hips against his, teasing him.

Mycroft's hands stilled her hips as he looked into her eyes seriously, "are you sure about this Katie? This might be the last chance you get to back out."

She smiled at him, her eyes full of love for him and Mycroft felt his heart skip a beat, " I was sure in the car and I'm sure now, Mycroft. I don't intend to back out"

Leaning down with a smile he kissed her softly before he bent down and picked her up bridal style. He loved the way she felt in his arms as he set her down on his bed. Stepping back to remove his jacket and shirt, his movements faltered as he saw her lying down on his bed. Dear god, if it were up to him, he would keep her there for all of eternity, for his eyes only.

Crawling up the bed to hover above her, Mycroft finally did what he had been dying to do ever since he had seen her in the restaurant – he removed her dress. Staring down at her naked body below him, Mycroft couldn't suppress a groan of appreciation; Kate was perfect in every aspect.

Giving her a wild grin he began kissing his way down her body, delighting in her moans.

"you're such a bastard!" she moaned out as he gave a particularly harsh suck to her nipple.

Mycroft smiled and slowly entered a finger into her, her cry of pleasure reverberating around the room.

A bastard indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft awoke first the next morning. Opening his eyes he was about to stretch when he felt a warm weight on his chest. Looking down, a smile curved his lips as he saw Kate curled up on his chest, her hands next to her head on his chest.

Mycroft took a deep breath, feeling more sated than he had ever felt in the last few years. Last night had been . . . . . amazing. Kate was a wonderful lover. It was almost like they were made for each other. Looking down at her sleeping face, he smiled. They had made love several times last night, and given Mycroft's prowess as a lover, he knew it was only natural that Kate would still be sleeping. Looking around his room he saw their discarded clothing all around the room and smiled.

About to go back to sleep, Mycroft jerked awake when he heard a phone ring. It wasn't his so it most probably was Kate's. Mycroft sighed when he saw Kate wake up slowly. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her blink and smile sleepily up at him.

"Good morning," he said softly, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Good morning" she smiled back at him as she leaned up and kissed him.

Kissing her back slowly, he was about to flip them over and begin the next round when she slipped out of his arms.

"I have to get that, I'm sorry. It could be the hospital," Kate said apologetically as she went to pick up her phone.

Admiring the view her naked body presented, Mycroft sat up in bed to watch Kate. He raised an eyebrow when she groaned.

"It's John!" she said in explanation.

Smirking, Mycroft said, "well? Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"Bastard," Kate muttered.

"now when have I heard that before? I vaguely recall something along those lines being said. . . . last night was it?" Mycroft's smirk widened. Sticking her tongue out at him Kate picked up her phone and put it on speaker at Mycroft's non-verbal request.

"Hey John!" Kate said cheerfully as she climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Mycroft.

"Where the hell are you!?" John Watson's furious voice came through the phone making Kate wince.

"I'm... uhh... I'm at a friend's place.," Kate lied unconvincingly hitting Mycroft when he snorted.

"Is there someone with you?" John asked nearing hysteria.

"NO! That was me." Kate really wished she could keep the phone down.

"I hardly think you sound like a man with a deep baritone when he snorts Kate. Now, give him the phone so I can tell him what happens to men who dare to sleep with you." Sherlock's cool voice took over as John yelled on in the background.

Kate looked at Mycroft in panic, and Mycroft couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face when her first response in a tricky situation was to look to him for help.

"Uh, you can't talk to him Sherlock," Kate said biting her lip.

Mycroft's eyes darkened as he took in the movement and he moved forward to kiss her lightly, freeing her lip and sucking it slightly. Kate moaned softly, and Mycroft smirked as he realised that she had no control over her body's reactions to him.

Unfortunately for them, her moan was loud enough for Sherlock and John to hear.

"that's IT!" John yelled in the background, as Sherlock cut the phone with a menacing, "I'll find you, you sick son of a bitch. Keep your filthy hands off her!"

Once the phone went dead, Kate leaned back and looked at Mycroft with her beautiful green eyes and asked him, "what now?"

Mycroft smirked as he took in the hickey on her neck before answering, "now my love, you wait and watch and admire my genius."

"Arrogant prat," she said fondly as she moved to straddle him, his hands coming up to her waist, holding her in place as she ground down on him, making him moan as she kissed him.

Suddenly his phone rang, and Mycroft moved away from her, smirking mischievously as he put his phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Mycroft? It's me Sherlock." Sherlock's agitated voice came through the phone as Kate's eyes widened in understanding and mischief.

" Yes Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, looking at Kate warily. That look on her face didn't bode well. " I am slightly busy you know."

Grinning now, right on cue, Kate moaned, her voice altered slightly to prevent Sherlock from recognizing her voice.

Mycroft spluttered slightly when Sherlock yelled, "Dear god Mycroft not you too!"

Glaring at Kate now, even though he was smiling, Mycroft said, " I've no idea what you're talking about brother."

"You're sleeping with a woman! God I did not need to hear that brother!" Sherlock moaned anguished. "I am scarred for life!"

"Shut up!" Mycroft said unable to stop the embarrassed flush that rose to his ears, making Kate laugh lightly as she kissed them. "What do you want Sherlock?" Mycroft demanded impatiently, his cock now hard once again under the combined pressures of Kate grinding on it and her lips on his torso.

" I need you to look for Kate. I have no idea where she is but I do know that she is with a man, engaging in the same activities you are conducting right now." Sherlock said stiffly.

"You mean she's fucking someone? I didn't know she had it in her." Mycroft said intent on making Sherlock uncomfortable, his eyes lighting up as he saw Kate raise an eyebrow.

"SHUT UP!" both Sherlock and John yelled simultaneously.

"Ah doctor? I didn't know you were listening in as well," Mycroft said politely.

" For god's sake Mycroft, we don't need to know about your sex life. Just, find my sister please." John said through gritted teeth.

"Of course I will Dr. Watson. I will find Kate and personally bring her back to 221B Baker Street if that is acceptable to you?" Mycroft asked smirking deviously as Kate muffled her laughter in the many pillows.

"Yes, yes that's fine. When should we expect you?" John asked as Sherlock yelled something about cleaning his ears with bleach.

"Oh in about two hours. London is a big city after all." Mycroft said as he trailed his hand down Kate's torso, caressing her breasts.

"Fine. Bye." John said, cutting the phone without waiting for an answer.

"So you see my dear, I have arranged it so that I can now drop you back home without raising the suspicions of either of our brothers. Genius don't you think?" Mycroft asked smiling.

"Indeed, my genius." She smiled at him.

As Mycroft moved to flip them over, Kate pushed him back down and ignoring his raised eyebrow she asked him, "are any of your staff home?"

"No, they won't be here till 12 and it's still 9 in the morning." Mycroft said frowning slightly.

"So the house is completely empty save for us?" Kate asked lightly, tracing the outline of his nipple.

"Yes," Mycroft replied, unsure of what she wanted.

He got the answer a minute later when she rubbed her core against the length of his cock, making him more impatient than ever to enter her. But just as he moved for a better angle, she got off the bed and ran out of the bedroom, her laughter echoing through the corridor.

"Kate," Mycroft growled as he too chased after her naked.

Running after he saw her enter his study and knew that he had her cornered. Entering the dark study cautiously, he looked around to see if he could find her.

Suddenly she came up from behind him and pushed him onto his chair in the study, straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft asked, his eyes narrowed

"I think it's obvious, don't you?" she asked laughing as she rolled her hips, making him moan.

Mycroft smiled up at her playfulness and was about to say something in reply. But all manner of thoughts were lost when she slowly raised herself up and slowly took his entire length inside her.

Mycroft threw his head back and groaned, she was so tight, wet and hot around him. As Kate began riding him, Mycroft began thrusting up at the same time, making them both cry out in pleasure.

Raising his hands, Mycroft began caressing her left breast as he sucked on the right one, making her falter in fucking him.

Opening his eyes, Mycroft took in the visual in front of him, Kate riding him, her breasts jingling up and down with the combined force of their thrusts. Her head was thrown back, lips parted and eyes closed in pleasure.

Suddenly impatient, Mycroft began fucking her faster, snapping his hips faster and faster, forcing Kate to keep up with him as he caressed her clit pinching and twirling it, making her moan.

"Mycroft!" she cried out as she came, and to Mycroft it was the most beautiful sound ever.

A couple of thrusts later, Mycroft came too, emptying his seed into her, groaning her name as he reached the peak of his pleasure.

As she sat on him, his cock still buried in her, she said, breathing harshly, "so you see, you were wrong."

"About what?" Mycroft asked as he pulled out of her and picked her up, standing, as they made their way back to the bedroom.

" I do have it in me to fuck somebody," she said contentedly as she curled into his chest.

Smiling slightly, as he recalled his words to Sherlock, Mycroft tilted his head in acknowledgment, "my apologies."


	13. Chapter 13

Exactly two hours later, Mycroft's black jaguar pulled up in front of 221B Baker Street. Kate got out, wearing the same black dress as yesterday, albeit a lot more crumpled. Mycroft got out too and straightened his suit as both of them climbed up to John's flat. They had both decided not to tell their brothers until Kate felt up to it.

"There you are!" John cried as he hugged Kate to himself.

"Hello John, no need to get too fussy," Kate laughed hugging her brother back.

"Mycroft. Thanks for bringing her back," John said sincerely.

Sherlock however narrowed his eyes. "Why do the two of you smell the same?"

Kate almost fainted of embarrassment before Mycroft answered, " I took her to my house for a shower, she was awfully ... bedraggled after her activities last night."

Kate blushed bright red and John and Sherlock looked like they wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Errr...right. Thanks Mycroft," Sherlock said awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure," Mycroft purred, making Kate blush brighter as she remembered what the shower had entailed.

"So who was the mystery man?" Sherlock asked nonchalantly, but the murderous look in his eyes gave him away.

"That is none of your business! Who I sleep with is completely my problem not yours!" Kate said furiously.

"Yes but I need to know who to kill!" John yelled as Sherlock yelled something similar in the background.

Mycroft paled slightly, this wasn't something he had thought of last night. Next to him, Kate bristled, "you won't be killing anyone!"

"But the man slept with you!" Sherlock exclaimed outraged,

"With my complete permission and participation!" Kate replied, equally outraged.

"Would you two shut up! I don't want to know about your _participation_ Kate," John interrupted, looking green.

"Erm, yes," Sherlock said uncomfortably. "So no killing?" he asked Kate looking extremely put out at the thought.

"No killing," Kate said firmly, ignoring the way John and Sherlock looked upset and Mycroft looked relieved.

"Now that that's taken care of what about STD's?" Sherlock asked obnoxiously. John face palmed next to him and Kate blushed a bright red with fury, embarrassment and indignation.

Seeing that Kate was about to snap, Mycroft said, "don't worry the man was clean."

"How would you know?" Sherlock and John asked him suspiciously as Kate looked at him in relief.

"Because I had him checked while I was on my way back here. Now if the two of you have finished pestering the poor girl, I think she would like to return home?" Mycroft said, his tone perfectly normal but his eyes held a dangerous edge that made Sherlock and John agree immediately.

"Hang on..." Sherlock said as they were about to leave.

"How could you have the man checked out unless you know who he was?"

Mycroft sighed and was about to explain when Kate finally lost her temper, "because Mycroft's the man I was sleeping with!" she yelled.

Mycroft looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk, John and Sherlock looked aghast.

Kate looked at him and Mycroft asked her softly so that John and Sherlock couldn't hear, "are you sure you want to tell them? I could salvage the situation if you need more time."

Kate shook her head. "No. I'm not ashamed to be with you, in fact I'm quite happy. I see no reason to hide anymore. Today morning I was just jittery but not now." She tilted her chin up defiantly and Mycroft smiled, leaning down and kissing her lightly.

" MYCROFT!" John and Sherlock yelled as they ran towards him.

Unfortunately for them, Mycroft and Kate were faster and so they managed to run out and into Mycroft's car before Sherlock and John could catch them.

"Arthur move the bloody car!" Mycroft yelled and halfway down Baker Street, Kate put her head out of the window.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be with Mycroft! He will keep me safe. See you when you calm down!" laughing she came in, just in time to hear Mycroft mutter, "I am a dead man. Definitely a dead man. My body will be found in the Thames tomorrow, and they'll realise that I was killed by my own baby brother and his best friend for sleeping with said best friend's baby sister who also happens to be a woman my brother thinks of as his sister, oh joy!"

Grinning she replied, "yes, but you're my dead man."

And there, in the back of Mycroft's posh jaguar, Mycroft and Kate kissed, looking forward to a life full of possibilities and hopefully without homicidal brothers.


End file.
